When pause comes
by Meister Ranko
Summary: ¿Did you ever think about what happens when you pause a videogame and go out the room?. I know it's a silly question. This is a idea that came from my mind and I wanted to share it with you. Reviews are accepted, but take in mind that this is my first fanfic here.


WHEN PAUSE COMES

By: Ranko Inazuma

A usual day, we see a kid playing games in his PC, oh, he's playing with an emulator…the game is EarthBound, that awesome game!

In the game's screen, Ness and company being commanded by the kid, in middle of Fourside, advancing through the streets.

When suddenly, someone enters in the room, it's the kid's mother calling him for lunch.

"Lunch's time son, come now" the mother said and left the door open going downstairs.

The kid left the keyboard and went downstairs to eat lunch.

Some seconds passed.

"¿Did he go to eat lunch already? " A male voice asked.

"Yes…"a female voice answered.

"gosh…" replied the male voice, it came from the screen, Ness and company began to move separately like if they were moving on their own". Being a video game character is so difficult…" Ness and company regrouped and walked to the park near in Fourside's center.

"I don't know how Mario can endure such a hard work, having to "save" mushroom kingdom now and then" Jeff said sitting on the grass.

"Don't forget the guys in Mortal Kombat and games like that; they have it worse than us…"Ness did the same. "Hey, Paula, ¿can you give me an orange juice?"

"Ha, get it yourself" Paula replied strongly making a pout and looking to the other side she was facing.

"At least in character you're sweet" Ness said and laughed.

"Hahahaha, I was joking" Paula said laughing too and got an orange juice from the nothingness and gave it to Ness.

"¿how did you do that?" Ness asked somewhat amazed.

"Come on, Ness, ¿did you hit your head with something? We're in a video game, I can make appear anything if I want to, or maybe I can finish the game in a blink…I don't do that just because Mr. Itoi would think players will get bored…" Paula stated. "and you know that Mr. Itoi's words are sacred"

"Talking about games" Ness said standing up. "¡hey guys, you can get out now, the guy's out!" Ness screamed and looking at every side.

Seconds passed and suddenly every character appeared.

"Gosh, it's so boring playing the "dead insect"", moaned Buzz Buzz appearing with the rest of the group. "Ness, ¿what's up?" he asked.

"Ah, usual, playing the hero role again" Ness said faking a tired face"and you…you've been "dead""

"Yes, it's boring to do nothing here" Buzz Buzz.

"¿have you tried visiting Lucas?" Ness asked.

"Yes, but he's always busy playing with Claus" Buzz Buzz said.

"Don't forget that in the next Mother, Claus will fight his brother and die in the end…and his mother will die in the beginning, just like you" Jeff said.

"God, ¿who creates tragic stories like that?" Pokey got in the group drinking a soda can.

"Blame Mr. Itoi, he's our owner" Paula said rolling her eyes.

"But you have a worse destiny Pokey…"Ness said.

"Yes, yes, yes" Pokey said annoyed "getting trapped in a heavy capsule, that's something I never asked and what's worse…I look old in that time…I have to lose my handsome look, and look at my name, they call me PORKY, just like that pesky pig of that Looney Tunes show, gosh"

"ha, but you have it better" Giygas moaned coming hear them" I'll be vanished in the end of this game…"Giygas yelled, Ness couldn't help but laugh.

"You look tired Ness" his "mother" said "¿don't you want to rest?"

"We're in a pause Ana" Ness said interrupting his laugh.

"Oh right" Ana noticed "I got accustomed to act like that; being a stereotypical woman is annoying, now I know how Kumatora feels"

"¿where's Ninten?" Ness asked changing the topic.

"as usual he is near a telephone behind the set acting like he works far away…makes you think that his soul is inside the telephone because he's not seen…"Ana said rolling her eyes.

"And he was the protagonist in the first game" Ness said.

"And I had a better aspect in that game" Giygas complained about his aspect.

"Oh come on" Ness said somewhat annoyed" we're in a pause; we have to enjoy this moment to forget all this "EarthBound" plot for a while"

"Yes, you're right" Poo said "¿why don't we go to Summers for a while?"

Everyone cheered for that idea.

Reaching Summer they went to the beach, Ness and Paula went to swim with his sister, Giygas, Teddy, Everdreed and many others, Monotoli was building a sand castle, while Pokey, Jeff, Poo and some others sat on the sand, Everdreed was making deals with the people near the shop.

"You see" Ness said to Paula while swimming "and you said that asking swimming lessons to Lucas was useless"

"okay, okay, you win" Paula said hastily "these programmers says that we can't swim for some reason about the game performance and something about the Snes console…I think they're too lazy"

"Whatever, ¿where's my kiss?" Ness asked closing his eyes ready for a kiss.

"Just because in-game I have to act like I fell in love with you doesn't mean that I have to do that in pauses" Paula said, making clear her point.

"oh, just like Ana…just like Ana" Ness said "¡hey Porky!" he called Pokey from the distance, Pokey was on the sand near Poo and Jeff, under some umbrellas.

"¡my name is Pokey, not Porky, my name is Pokey for God's sake!" snapped Pokey from there, both Poo and Jeff were going to laugh but Pokey directed them a frown so they had to contain the laughter.

"¡woohoo!" Giygas screamed happily while he was surfing…no, it was like floating on the water's surface, passing near Ness and Paula, Ness saw him.

"hmm, you know you're not surfing, you're just floating…"Ness remarked pointing him with his index finger.

"Don't spoil my fun, ¿okay?"Giygas said getting annoyed.

"With that face, I don't know if you're annoyed or not"Ness said getting away laughing.

"¡Whatever!" Giygas replied, also making an internal note "Be sure to punish him more in the end"

And turning his sight he watched Ness being pushed by a wave, Giygas laughed hard at the misfortune of the kid.

And thus they were having a good time, Pokey running away being chased by a mad crab ruining Monotoli's sand castle who got angry at them, gaining a laugh from Ness and company who sat on beach benches, Ana making steak for everyone and Giygas making pranks on Poo who was playing chess with Jeff and easily got annoyed at the sense of humor of the "almighty idiot" while watching Pokey hiding behind a sand mound.

Everyone ate steak, except for Giygas who doesn't have a stomach and was mad while trying to put a piece of steak on his "disfigured mouth".

Minutes passed and everyone packed (¿packed? But they didn't carry anything).

"but it's a video game, anything can happen" Paula said to the writer.

"Hey, don't spoil the story, do you know how much time I had to wait for this idea to come" the writer said annoyed.

Ness and company went back to Fourside where the "game" paused.

"guys, that was fun, next time we go somewhere else…maybe to Tazmily" Ness said "Lucas has some nice stuff there"

Everyone agreed.

"now, get outta here" Ness said signaling them to disappear from the screen" I have to keep playing the "hero""

"Oh yes, whatever "hero" said Ana.

"Don't make anything stupid" said Pokey in mocking tone, getting in "character"

"I'll make you suffer, just wait" screamed Giygas and floated away faking an evil laugh, and then began to practice some vocal notes "la la la la la la la laaaa…"

Everyone walked away in all directions, leaving Ness, Paula and Jeff there.

In that moment, the player came back to the room, after his lunch he burped and sat on the chair and saw the screen, feeling somewhat suspicious but pushed that feeling away as he put his fingers on the keyboard and pressed the pause button returning to the game.

"Time to play the game" said the player with a defiant look in his eyes while turning on his MP3 to play Motorhead's song "The Game"

…

You don't know what's next…when there's a pause…

This idea came unexpectedly, I just wanted to write and get a short fanfic.

¿What do you think? Let me know, I accept critics and reviews.

This fanfic wasn't made for profit, this was for fun, the EarthBound/Mother saga is property of Mr. Shigesato Itoi, and he's the real owner.

THE END?

"oh, too bad it's over"said Jeff.

"Play your character, nerd"said the writer"I didn't have too much imagination to make this"

"…¿what did you say?" asked Jeff getting angry.

"Eh, nothing" the writer said beginning to sweat.

Jeff took some multi bottle rockets and was aiming them to the writer.

"Eh, Jeff…you wouldn't do that ¿do you?. Overall…you…you… ¡oh my God! ¡AHHHhhHHHH!"

…

…

…

…

THE END


End file.
